You and Me VS Them
by DevyChan
Summary: Mokuba and Noa knew the real reason why they werent together being Kaibas rules, But there emotishinos weren't going to let them give up that easyly. Even if Kaiba did ban eatchother being together. Somehow they had knew they could face whatever together


**WARNINGS: Yaoi (Shounen ai), and Setpbrother Incest. and maybe might seem OOC in some parts.**

**Main Couple: NoaXMokuba (Stepshipping).**

**Side Couples: JoeyXYugi (Wishshipping), SetoXYami (Rivalshipping)**

**AN: Okay well this mostly just poped up in my head when i was sleeping (no lie, it really woke me up from a dead sleep after falling asleep from an all nighter). so insted of going back to sleep like any normal person would do after pulling an all nighter, i wrote it up, then to my suprize still felt like typeing it up. SO this is actually the first story iv written out/ typed up/ then posted on the same day :D and this isnt a song fic (if anyone noticed the title) but its just i was listing to the song Woah Oh Me VS Everyone and it reminded me of this you i tweeked the title XD anyway i hope you like it. im pretty impressed how it came out.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I dont NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh and stuff**

* * *

"Well I'm just glad we're all together and happy." Yugi the short spiky tricolor haired duelist continued saying referring to a former conversion.

The taller spiky tricolor haired former pharaoh simply nodded resting his head on the CEO of KaibaCorp's shoulder, who in turn snaked his arm around him, pulling him closer. Yugi giggled happily resting his head on his blonde boyfriends tone chest, looking up at him innocently.

"And I'm glad we all can hang out without you and Kaiba starting a fight." Yugi said to Joey who rolled his eyes placing a kiss on Yugi's forehead.

"Anything for you Yug', you know that." He said happily, cuddling Yugi closer to him.

Mokuba sighed fiddling with his cellphone. He had been trying his best to block out the whole conversation. Three hours had passed and Mokuba's teenage patients was wearing thin. The whole time he had just been sitting around with the newly formed couples, listing to them talk mostly about eatch others happyness. The conversation had been more or less annoying to him. Not that he wasnt completly happy for them, he was. But he just couldnt push away feelings of jelously and anger pentting up inside him.

Mokuba knew why he felt that way, and would often slip back into his pit of depression for that reason. '_How could Seto send him away like that?! Doesn't he even care how I feel about this?!_'He asked himself, looking around the room then back to his phone, shoving it in his pocket. '_I thought he was my caring older brother, and of all people wouldn't judge it...Don't most older brothers just want the younger happy?!_'

Moukuba sighed again standing up, and exiting the room with a simple "Please excuse me..." leaving the others to wonder what his problem was. Then proceeding to lock himself in his room heading directly for his laptop. After everything started up, a small smile spread across his face.

"Hey Mokuba..." A calm familiar voice said.

Mokuba sat down at his computer chair before answering.

"Hi Noa!" He said brightly into the webchat Noa had created for them to use so they could still talk to eatch other and see eatch other at the same time, without Seto knowing. "What have you been up too?"

"Truthfully? Nothing exciting. This house is boring,..And I miss you." Noa said the same melancholy in his voice that Mokuba felt.

"I miss you too..I'd be there with you if it wasn't-"

"For Kaiba...I know." Noa intercut, Mokuba nodded.

They both knew the real reason why they weren't together right now. The reason being was Kaiba's rules. Ever since that dreaded day he found out about Mokuba and Noa being together, he sent Noa away. He refused to let them see eatch other and was currently having Noa living in the Kaiba brothers summer mansion. He would have just kicked him out onto the street, but he was family and had to take some care of him. Mokuba was also rarely aloud to leave the house alone, since he might make a atempt to meet up Noa. This was Seto's way of ignoring the problem and hoping it would just disappear, Mokuba knew this well. As much as he hated his brother at the moment for acting so childish about the whole situation, he just couldn't shake the feeling like he was letting him down. Sure he loved Noa with all his heart and would give anything to be with him, but he loved Seto as well and didn't want to lose his older brother. But with every passing day he felt the trust between him and Seto slowly fading. It hurt Mokuba even more then he was already.

"How long has it been?.." Noa asked quietly, breaking the silence between them.

"Since he banned you? Three months and four days.." Mokuba said with a sigh.

"I can't believe he even shunned me on your birthday...Not to mention our one year anniversary of being together!" Noa said bitterly, Mokuba could tell Noa's anger was raising by the look in his eyes.

"Noa.." Mokuba said quietly looking at him with his gray eyes watching him sternly.

"...Sorry Mokie..." Noa sighed his temper subsiding for the time being.

Mokuba nodded his understanding, a short silence drifting over the conversion. Mokuba looked over to his window in thought, looking up at the stars already starting to apper in the night sky.

"You know, Mokie..." Noa started gaining Mokuba's attention back to the screen.

"When we get back together in person, we'll have to make up for all the lost time." Noa continued with a suggestive smirk painted on his lips, which only grew at Mokuba's current crimson shade.

Oh how Noa wished Mokuba was in reaching distance. He had thought of meeting up before but wasn't sure if Mokuba would agree, since he would have to lie to his brother. Noa could care less as to what Kaiba thought but he knew Mokuba did which is why he didn't just steal him away and hide him from Kaiba.

"H-hey Noa..?" Mokuba asked trying to regain his composure, as Noa was brought out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Mokie?"

"....Tomorrow...meet me at the park we first kissed in after school...Ok?" Mokuba asked, to embarrassed to make eye contact, the blush remaining in his cheeks. Noa's smirk spread into a half smirk half smile. He was alittle amazed by the thought of Mokuba actually remembering the exact park they first kissed all those nights ago. Or even the thought of Mokuba disobeying Kaiba's wishes.

"You sure about this?" Noa questioned before letting his hopes up, even if his mind was still trying to fight back the urge to jump him. He was to cute for his own good, and in Noa's eyes it made him want him more.

Mokuba took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah...Besides Seto hasn't said anything about it lately."

"Ok, I'll to meet you there then." Noa said nodding.

Mokuba looked down to the clock on his computer screen and gasped slightly.

"What's wrong, Mokie?" Noa asked concerned.

"Oh nothing sorry, I just didn't realize how late it was getting."

Noa nodded stretching with a yawn.

"You should get some sleep, tenshi." Mokuba said softly.

"As should you Koi, your the one with school tomorrow." Noa reminded him in a similar tone.

"Only if you promise to meet me at the park tomorrow." Mokuba said sniffling a yawn.

Noa nodded "Why wouldn't I, Mokie? But you need your rest for tomorrow."

Mokuba smiled nodding in agreement. "I love you Noa."

"I love you too, Mokie." Noa said smiling as well.

After they had both said there goodnights and turned off there computers they got ready for bed.

'_What am I getting myself into...?_' Mokuba thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Hopefully I can think of another chapter soon cause im liking how this is going... hmm ill try and think of somthing. (there is a few things i already planed)**

**Im not sure if im just gonna wright one more chapter or two yet? So yea.. OH AND if you read or are reading my RexXWeevil (Shrimpshipping) story i wanted to let you know that it might take alittle longer because im at a wall with that one.**

**But i have a few more things to post and ill be all sorted out.. XD BTW SORRY IF THIS WAS SHORT TO YOU GUYS! thats something i was worried about when typing this up!**


End file.
